coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Peacock
Ashley Sibelus Peacock was a character in Coronation Street from Ep 3812 - 1 Feb 1995 to 2010. He was the meek and mild "nephew" of Fred Elliott until it transpired he was Fred's son by a brief fling he had with his employee, and that Ashley was adopted out as a baby to Fred's sister who raised him as her own. It was always hinted to viewers of the show that Fred and Ashley may be father and son seeing as Fred was so keen for Ashley to run the family butchers shop. Ashley was killed in the tram crash in December 2010, last appearing in Ep 7486 - 8 Dec 2010. He was played by Steven Arnold. Biography Backstory Ashley Sibelus Peacock was born on the 24th January 1977, the illegitimate son of Fred Elliott and Kathleen Gutteridge. Kathleen had dated Fred in 1976 and when she said she was pregnant, Fred proposed and she turned him down. Fred and his sister Beryl Peacock agreed to give the baby to her and her husband and bring him up as their own, they named him Ashley Sibelus Peacock. Ashley's birth mother Kathleen swiftly left Weatherfield once Ashley was born. Fred promised not to let Ashley know the truth about his parentage. Fred watched Ashley at a school sports day and Ashley won the race. Fred was so proud of him, knowing his "nephew" was his son. Ashley later left school and started work for Fred, who seemed very keen to leave his empire to Ashley one day when he was no longer around. 1995-2010 Ashley was 18 years old in February 1995 and was helping his "Uncle" Fred out at Freshco's. Ashley dated his old schoolfriend Kelly Thomson. Ashley later lodged with Don Brennan at Number 5 Coronation Street. Ashley saw Don as a father figure to him. Ashley later finished with Kelly and begun dating Maxine Heavey. Fred planned to leave his butchers shop and meat counter to Ashley once he died. In May 1999 Fred told recently widowed Audrey Roberts that he had a son. He told her his secret and she promised to keep quiet, but Audrey being Audrey told Maxine and word soon got round to Ashley. Ashley was annoyed that Fred had a son that he had not told him about, and was worried he'd get nothing when Fred died until Fred, under pressure, told Ashley that he was that son and not his nephew. "I'm not your Uncle Fred Ashley. I'm your father" said Fred. Fred did not repeat that sentence though with "I say" at the start as he often had this comic repetition of things he said. Ashley had an identity crisis. Fred said he employed a girl called Kathleen Gutteridge in 1976, and they romanced and she was soon pregnant. She had comforted him after his wife Sybil Elliott's death in 1975. She worked at Fred's butchers in Nelson Street. Fred said when he proposed she laughed at him, as she did not want to commit. So Fred agreed to give the baby to his sister Beryl who could not have children. He said he promised to keep it a secret. Beryl and her husband would bring the baby up as theirs. Fred said he has been aching to tell Ashley since the day he was born, and due to having no choice, Fred had to break the promise he made to Beryl. Ashley and Fred soon bonded and they both agreed to parade as uncle and nephew to the neighbours who were no the wiser about their true blood link. In November 1999, Ashley, Fred and other Freshco's staff went on a hiking weekend around the moors as part of a competition. They yomped across the moors at night, in the middle of winter and in the pouring rain. Fred slipped and rolled down a hill but landed on his back. Ashley even whispered "Dad" to Fred. When the others ran up to see what had happened the tyrannical team leader Curly Watts said that they should leave Fred on the moors alone all night and they send someone back to help him so they dont lose any points. Ashley said he is not leaving Fred alone as he could die. hey all agreed to carry Fred back to base. Ashley later dated Claire Casey. They married in 2004. In December 2010, Ashley was crushed to death by falling rubble. Memorable info Appearances: 1–3 February 1995, 2 February 1996–8 December 2010 Born: 24th January 1977, Weatherfield, Manchester Died: 6th December 2010, (Aged 33), Coronation Street, Weatherfield (Killed by falling rubble) Full Name: Ashley Sibelus Peacock Parents: Fred Elliott and Kathleen Gutteridge Siblings: None Grandfathers: William Elliott Grandmothers: Amelia Elliott Great Grandfathers: Bernard Cartwright Spouses: Maxine Heavey (1999-2003), Claire Casey (2004-2010) Children: Freddie Peacock Aunts: Beryl Peacock Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1995. Category:Characters last seen in 2010. Category:Peacock Family Category:Elliotts. Category:Butchers. Category:Deceased characters Category:1977 Births Category:1999 Marriages Category:2004 Marriages Category:2010 deaths. Category:Train crash victims (1967 and 2010)